Strings of Fate
by lxlxlxlCherry
Summary: Derrick Harrington takes his playboy friend, Cam Fisher, to a high-end violin recital, where he finds the only girl who refuses to fall in love with him. Cam Fisher finds love at first sight, in the one beautiful blonde who doesn't even notice him.
1. Summary

_Derrick Harrington takes his playboy friend, Cam Fisher, to a high-end violin recital, where he finds the only girl who refuses to fall in love with him. __Cam Fisher finds love at first sight, in the one beautiful blonde who doesn't even notice him. He knew he probably would never see her again. Though, as fate always works in mysterious ways, the girl happens to be a high school student who randomly transfers into Westchester Academy._

**

* * *

**

**Cam Fisher**

_The spoiled, arrogant, dare-devil who has know idea what it's like to work for something._  
"Why is this so hard? She should've fallen for me _instantly_."

**Claire Lyons**

_The hardworking musician with a difficult past, her one weekness being her easy trust in anybody.  
_"No, it's _you_ who doesn't understand. Music is my life!"

**Derrick Harrington  
**_The best friend of Cam Fisher, the supportive friend, the one who doesn't follow his own dreams_.  
"If you dare hurt her feelings, friend or not, I will personally escort you to hell."

**Massie Block**  
_The perfectionist with an infamous reputation for her talent of ruining people's lives.  
_"I've always been there for him, so why doesn't he love me back?"

_Dempsey Solomon_  
"This place is similar to that jungle back in Afica, only thing, the injuries you get here stick."

_Layne Abeley_  
"If you want her so badly, why don't you get off your ass and do something!?"

_Alicia Rivera_  
"What's with all the drama? If you're rich, beautiful, AND popular, what more do you need?"

_Josh Hotz_  
"Who says you need personality? I mean, man, she's HOT."

_Kristen Gregory_  
"So he's just a "HAT"...I mean Hawtness, Alphaness, and Toness must account for something, am I right?"

_Dune Baxter_  
"Hmm lets see, rich kids doing crap, and getting in trouble for doing said crap. Wow, this place is DEEP."

_Dylan Marvil  
_"If the pizza has 400 calories, and the cake has 300...I can eat BOTH and not be over my calorie limit, yay!"

_Kemp Hurley  
_

"I don't have any clue what you're talking about. She's so incredibly sexy, even when she's eating."

* * *

**~-Strings of Fate-~**

_Coming to a computer screen near you. _

* * *

**AN: Okayy. This is my second fanfiction. I made this out of boredom, and a serious love for Clam. I also happen to love Clairington. At this point, even though the main characters are Cam and Claire, I might change my mind and go for the latter. Please give some nice reviews on your opinions, suggestions, and what could use work. The first chapter will be out soon! :)**


	2. First Sight

**AN: This chapter has been rewritten and edited for your reading pleasure. :)  
**

* * *

**--Cam**

The Harrington Home

Saturday, November 8th.

5:34 P.M.

"Dude. I already told you this like five times. There is no way that I'm going to that opera shit with you!" Cam Fisher shouted out in frustration before he lied back on the cool black, leather couch.

"Then, for the fifth time, it is NOT the opera. It's a violin recital, y'know, a place where violinists play in front of an audience?" Derrick replied with an equal amount of frustration.

Cam didn't seem to understand. Yet, instead of it being because of stupidity, it was more out of his own ignorance. Frankly, he didn't care what Derrick wanted him to call it. All he knew and understood at the present conversation in time was that he certainly did not wish to go.

"Uh, yeah, exactly what I said, the opera. Not going." Cam stated with boredom seeking through his voice. He tugged on a thread from his navy blue shirt, all while wondering exactly when Derrick was going to shut his damn mouth.

Derrick slapped his hand against his forehead. Cam assumed Derrick was getting angry at his antics. It was all planned. Cam purposely acted like an idiot to annoy Derrick most of the time anyway. Besides, being over-calculating and analyzing every situation was tough work. Cam didn't know how Derrick did the whole 'think before speaking' thing anyway.

"Besides, you promised me. Remember that time I snuck into that strip club, just for you?" Derrick paused, looking for any change of facial expression amongst Cam's face. "The whole 'I'd go anywhere with you', remember that?" Derrick said, using finger quotations.

Cam pretended to look confused. He even raised his eyebrow. Of course he remembered that, but he figured if Derrick knew he'd just pressure him into keeping his promise anyway.

"Uh, no, not really." Cam lied and scratched his head blankly, annoyed at Derrick's good memory.

Derrick sent his evil glare in the direction of Cam and fake cracked his knuckles. "Fisher, you know when I told you I hated liars?" He said with a smirk and approached Cam slowly.

"I-I mean I already made plans with that Allie-Rose girl anyway." Cam stuttered. "Haven't you seen her? Giving up a HOT girl like that for the opera? I think not."

Okay, so he really hadn't made plans with Allie-Rose. But she was number 431 on his speed dial. Cam knew if he called, she'd gladly offer herself for the night.

Derrick didn't seem impressed. He just walked closer, now cracking his neck from side to side.

The one person Cam never wanted to fight with was Derrick. With Derrick being goalie, he was sure a punch in the cheek from Derrick was the equivalent of a kick in the balls from any guy on the soccer team.

"Ha-ha... you know I was just kidding dude, of course I remember!" Cam suddenly shouted with artificial enthusiasm.

What Cam really had wanted to say was, _'Yes I remember. No, I'm not going. I don't give a shit!'_ But that would've made Derrick a bit too angry for his liking. A mad with anger Derrick wasn't good for his physical health.

"Oh, good, I was just beginning to think you had lied to me, haha." Derrick said and laughed, shoving Cam hardly but playfully in his arm with his elbow.

Cam knew he had shoved him hard purposely. He figured it was Derrick's way of responding to Cam's thoughts. It kind of sent a message saying; _'Fuck you.'_

"R-Right." Cam muttered and held his throbbing arm tightly with his other hand.

"I would never lie to you...ha...ha..." Cam started, moving away from Derrick slowly.

That itself was a lie. Derrick knew. Cam knew. Fuck, everyone at Westchester High knew that Cam wasn't the most honest guy out there.

"So uh-- what time is this opera thing again?" Cam asked, again feigning interest.

He knew exactly how to get out of Derrick's opera thing. He'd deal with an angry Derrick later, after getting Harris to think Derrick wanted a wrestling match.

"It's at 8 o'clock, in that new Theater that just opened up downtown." Derrick said, finally satisfied.

"Have you ever considered therapy for your weird bi-polarness?" Cam asked, incredibly creeped out at Derrick's mood swings.

He had seen Derrick happy, angry, depressed, and even horny. The thing was, sometimes he saw all of them in the same day.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Fisher. Cya." Derrick said before turning his back to Cam and leaving.

* * *

**--Derrick**

Theatre of Zeus

Saturday, November 8th.

8:55 P.M.

Derrick stood outside the large building, tapping his foot impatiently. It was just like Cam to be late, even though he had _absolutely_ nothing to do.

Derrick knew Cam's plan too well, he would show up an hour late so the performance had already started, thinking Derrick had already went inside, then he'd leave and later claim that Derrick had 'stood him up' like the upset girls Cam often agreed to go out with.

But Cam was an idiot, and Derrick was too smart for that. He had told Cam that the performance was at eight even though it was really at nine.

And as Derrick had predicted, at exactly nine on the dot, he saw a Black BMW, more specifically, the car of Harris Fisher.

"Finally." Derrick said and gave a sly smile to Cam's surprised face. "Harris." He said and nodded in acknowledgment of the older look-a-like of Cam.

"Shit." He heard Cam mutter before he slammed the car door loudly on his way out.

"Why so angry Fisher?" Derrick asked cockily as he heard the screech of Harris' car as it turned swiftly and exited the parking lot.

He knew why Cam was angry. Derrick just liked rubbing it in his face. A swearing Cam was pretty hilarious.

"Shut up." Cam muttered and followed Derrick angrily into the building.

It was a large theater, with a classy, roman mythology theme to it. It had various pictures and paintings of each of the Gods. Each seating section was named after one of them. The sections seemed to go by importance, the more important the God, the closer to the V.I.P section they got.

Derrick's eyes darted around, admiring what he saw, while Cam's eyes shined from the light of his iPhone as he texted one of his 'girls'.

Derrick had gotten V.I.P seats of course, that had been cleverly named 'Apollo', located on the balcony.

"If this sucks, which it probably will, I'm going to use my foot and your head for entertainment." Cam said bitterly as he took a front row seat next to Derrick.

"Chill. I'm sure it won't be THAT bad." Derrick reassured Cam.

He wasn't lying. At least, he didn't think he was. Derrick had just gotten the tickets for his birthday. Music had always interested him, so he decided to take the opportunity.

"So what you're saying is, it'll suck, but not like extremely?" Cam asked.

"Mmhm." Derrick muttered, not really listening. He was more focused on the unique theme of the theater, his eyes drifiting in every direction.

"Okay. How would you rate it on a 1-10 scale? 1 is Jonas Brothers, 10 is Linkin Park." Cam asked, his iPod in his pocket prepared for anything worse or remotely close to the Jonas Brothers.

"Just shut up and listen Fisher. It's not like you'll lose any brain cells." Derrick said and grinned at his own silly antic.

Cam just shrugged his shoulders, not really getting the joke.

* * *

**--Claire**

Theatre of Zeus

Saturday, November 8th.

10:01 P.M.

Claire could hear the announcer begin, that alone made her heart beat two times faster. Sure, she had performed many times before, but she had still never gotten used to the butterflies in her stomach.

There the blonde was, standing in front of a crystal clear Atlantis themed mirror, violin in hand. All around her were musicians, some more famous than the next. The room had a mixture of different sounds, all sounding pleasant to her ear. Even if her surroundings sounded peaceful, she had already learned of how intimidating this place could be. Claire had learned that very few of the people here were willing to be each other's friends. Every person here considered everyone else a rival. Claire somehow felt that way too. It wasn't like the audience could have more than one favorite. At the end of the day, only the musicians that caught the crowd's attention would succeed.

"Claire, you're on in two." She heard the high pitched voice of the organizer call.

When Claire had thought her heart rate couldn't increase further, she had been terribly mistaken.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to face the brown locks and green eyes of her friend, Sari. "Don't worry, you'll be great... like always." The lanky girl said with a reassuring smile.

Claire suddenly felt an extreme sense of gratitude for Sari. Even though Sari was also a musician, she'd always wish Claire luck. She felt herself calm down, if only just a little.

Sari was Claire's best friend. They were both musicians, they both played violin. Even if Sari never had been one to particularly attract the attention of any major producers, she was still the 'go-with-the-flow' type of person who seemed happy with everything she did. Claire on the other hand considered herself to be a perfectionist.

"Thanks." Claire said and returned Sari's help with a warm smile of her own.

"How did your piece go?" Claire asked with genuine concern.

"It was alright, I guess. I kind of messed up on the vibrato more than once..." Sari continued, running a hand through her silky hair.

"Oh, you didn't!" Claire asked and gasped for fake enthusiasm, she even put her small hand over her heart like the dramatic women in those soap operas her mother loved.

"Oh but I did, Clairebear!" Sari said with a grin before they both began laughing.

That was another reason why Claire loved Sari. Even if Sari hadn't done particularly well, she would always come back in a good mood. She never got jealous, even when her own performance had not gone too well, and was generally a fun loving person. Sari was the friend and sister that Claire had never asked for, someone she had grown so attached to at their first recital together in Orlando.

"Now go out there and break a leg, not literally." Sari said and smiled just as the announcer called the name 'Claire Lyons' and began his introduction paragraph.

Claire was the clumsy type. Therefore, even though she might not have wanted to admit it, the 'not literally' part was almost a necessity.

"I'll try!" Claire responded bouncily as the organizer approached her. She gave a quick peace sign to Sari before waving goodbye.

She nodded towards him, in a formal way once before he lead her to the side of the stage, right before the curtain. Where on the other side, right before it, the piercing eyes of the audience laid.

'Remember Claire! A, C, G, F#...' She rambled on in her mind as she began breathing in and out slowly, fanning herself with her hands for effect.

Claire somehow always believed that if she wasn't silly Claire, then she wasn't herself. She was happy enough being the goofy one. She never was the type of person who was interested in drama, and, so far, that had been what had gotten her through life.

She picked up her violin from the small chair she had rested it on, and then silently begged it to do well, as if some magic violin fairy would grant her wish. She almost giggled at her thoughts, but quickly clasped her palm over her mouth. Her squeaky giggle was the last thing she wanted her audience to hear.

Then, as if she had always been this confident, she put on a poker face and gracefully walked out from behind the curtains.

* * *

**--Cam**

Theatre of Zeus

Saturday, November 8th.

10:01 P.M.

Cam Fisher was bored out of his mind. This, was a fact. The only thing stopping him from leaving the building was his fear of Derrick's odd bi-polarness. Oh, and, if he stayed, he could force Derrick to buy him something to eat after.

Over the past forty-five minutes he had listened to more high-pitched classical music than necessary.

He could still hear the ringing in his ears from the last performance. On the left side of him, was Derrick, who was as enthusiastic as a kid going to Chucky Cheese.

He himself had no idea how Derrick could find _this_ interesting.

The announcer rambled on about some girl, and as he finally heard a female musician, age seventeen, he instantly looked down to the stage, hoping his boredom would be filled by some hot girl, in some skimpy outfit. But as his eyes settled on the figure standing on the stage, he found someone better. This girl was beautiful.

She had long white-blonde hair that stopped right above her petite waist. Her piercing sky blue eyes stood out against her lightly tanned skin. Even though it was in the middle of November, he could tell that her tan was real. She must have came from a place more sunny, like Orlando, or maybe California.

She was the kind of girl that could be dressed in a potato sack, with absolutely no make-up and managed to make said potato sack look like a dress from some famous designer. She was the kind of girl that guys would marry just to get a kiss.

Cam soon found out she wasn't just eye candy. As the girl began to dance in accompany to her playing he found himself actually enjoying it.

She didn't play loud classics like the others, but instead played soothing, gentle music that was a bit more simple yet sweet.

Cam was entranced by the angelic girl on the stage, and as he looked to his left, he saw that he wasn't alone, Derrick was staring at her too.

* * *

**AN: R&R is appreciated, yet not necessary. Please continue giving me your opinions on whether this should be a CLAM fanfic or a CLAIRINGTON fanfic, either way, I know that there's going to be a love triangle. **

**On my profile I have the pictures of what I think Claire, and Derrick look like, Cam will be up soon. Go check em out. :)**


	3. The Storm before the Storm

**AN: Thanks for all of the reviews, they really help!**

**SerenaRocks997**: _I'm probably going to stick with that, I really dunno. Thanks for the suggestion though. :)_

**The Whale**: _Massington might happen-- it just depends on where I go with this story._

**emeraldeyes101**: _I love him too! I always thought Cam would make a nice bad-boy...so I decided to screw his personality and send him in that direction. I'm really not sure what type of drama is going to happen either! _

_

* * *

  
_

_**--Claire**_

_Thursday, November 13th.  
The Block Estate _

_5:32 P.M._

"WHAT!?" Claire shouted at the top of her lungs as her mother made her sudden announcement. Her mother gave her a signal to quiet down, as it wasn't exactly a proper place to yell.

Claire had gladly went along with her parents as they had said that they only wanted to visit old friends. They were in a mansion on a huge estate. It was clearly alot classier than their old house back in Orlando, yet it made Claire feel kind of lonely. What was the point of all the space if there was no one to fill it? As her parents had already said, there were only four people living here. The two owners of the estate who were; a man and his wife, their daughter, and of course, the housekeeper.

"Moomm, we can't stay here. I have to perform, I thought we already made this deal when we left Orlando. We'd settle on a private tutor and as long as I got straight A's I could go on tour." Claire whined to her mother, majorly pissed about her mom taking back her promise.

"You know that I'm not taking any of this away from you. I just want you to live like a normal teenager for a while, at least until June. You're already seventeen, so just stick with school for a few months, get your diploma, think about your _future_. I already enrolled you in the best high school around here." Claire's dirty blond mother, Judy, replied.

"Music _is_ my future." Claire said through her teeth, almost unable to believe what her mother was saying.

"I mean, you might love it now, but it's just a hobby, a phase. One day you'll get into business and you'll need a stable education. I just want what's best for you. Believe me, dear." Judy said the magic line, the one parents always say whenever they're ruining their kid's life, '_I just want whats best for you_', bullcrap.

"It's just a hobby!? Momm, I told you I was serious about becoming a professional!" Claire began yelling again when her mother said something so ridiculous.

Claire had never thought of violin as just a hobby. She might have loved it to death, and she could play it when she was bored, but she had always been serious about becoming a professional. Why couldn't her mother see it?

"Claire, calm down." She heard the strict voice of her father as he suddenly returned to the room with a tall, brunette woman, and a man who looked slightly older yet more pleasant, with balding hair.

"Claire, this is William Block, and his wife Kendra. They are our old friends from university and agreed to let us stay in their guest house. We can start moving our stuff tomorrow. This way we won't need to buy a house, and we can finally settle down for a while." Her father explained.

Claire finally understood, even though she was still a bit ticked. She had kept her family moving around for months with her violin tour. She thought they had always been supportive and glad to go along, but now she understood that even they wanted a normal life. She thought of her brother, Todd, who was back in Orlando with Claire's grandparents, without his family just because she had been so selfish. She knew she probably wouldn't miss alot if she settled down for just a few months. Besides, she could still perform in school-- I mean, they DID have any orchestra, right?

"It's um, nice to meet you." Claire said in a softer tone, trying her best to make her smile seem real.

"Oh so this is your lovely daughter! She's gorgeous, who does she look like dear?" William asked and turned to his modelesqe wife.

"I know! A younger version of Katie Cassidy!" Kendra replied with an equal amount of enthusiasm.

"So where's your knockout daughter?" Judy asked.

Claire assumed this was just something normal for parents to do. Did they always go around bragging about their children to other parents?

"Oh, Massie is out with her friends, they're all about your age... You know, she has some real nice friends, they hold their little sleepovers and everything. I know! Claire, why don't you come back over here tomorrow night? Massie will just love you!" Kendra said with a wide smile, obviously happy about second-generation friendships.

She thought of her options. If she was going to start school in the middle of the semester, the least she could do is make friends so she wouldn't look like an even bigger loser.

"Sure." Claire said and nodded. "Oh mom, is Todd moving here too?" Claire asked.

"Of course, dear." Okay. Now maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Todd was one of Claire's best friends back when she was in Orlando, and now that he was a freshman, they'd finally be in the same school again. She'd make a few friends, get a real education, _and_ she'd return to violin when she was done. This moving thing seemed harmless. Little did Claire know, what the future had in store.

_**

* * *

  
--Cam**_

_A Slice of Heaven  
_

_Friday, November 14th.  
5:46 P.M._

"Camm!" The blond exclaimed, suddenly wrapping her toned arms around the broad shoulders of Cam Fisher.

"Damn Olivia, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Cam said with clear frustration in his voice.

Olivia simply whimpered and removed her arms slowly in defeat. "But Cam, I haven't seen you in forever! I was so excited when you wanted to meet me here!" Olivia said with way too much enthusiasm.

"I can't say the same thing." Cam muttered to himself.

It was that Olivia wasn't pretty. She was pretty high up there on the hot list. Her strawberry blond hair, and navy blue eyes suited her to perfection. The guys in school would constantly rate her a ten, but that wasn't it. She was stupid, and when he said stupid, he wasn't being mean. His dog was smarter than Olivia. At least he could follow instructions, all Olivia could do is babble on about nonsense.

Cam had always liked blonds, but recently, ever since the recital last week, all the girls he once messed around with seemed so immature. Olivia just wasn't helping with his prejudice. But he needed someone for the group date, and since Olivia was the only one available, she was his choice.

"Ehmagawd!! Cammie!" He heard the high-pitched voice of the Spanish beauty, Alicia, yell. She gave him and Olivia a quick hug before returning to the side of her boyfriend Josh.

Alicia and Olivia were best friends, known as 'the Twenty'. They both were tens on the hotness scale. Alicia was cool, and not as stupid as Olivia, and not to mention hot, but she belonged to Josh. Any guy who even set his eyes on Alicia had been fiercely beaten down.

"Hey Cam." Josh said and gave a fist bump to Cam.

Okay, four out of six were here. Now if Dempsey could get his-

"Hey!" His trail of thought was interrupted when he heard the loud call of Dempsey Solomon and his date...Layne, was that her name? She had always been a little too freaky for Cam's taste, but whatever floats his boat.

Okay, so Dempsey wasn't his first choice when it came to the group date. Dempsey usually didn't even hang out with his crew, but they were on okay terms, and Derrick had been M.I.A with a cold since Monday, so why not?

"You were actually the first person here? Since when do you actually come on time?" Josh said as he laced his fingers with Alicia, the two flirting were sickly cute. Josh had his arms wrapped around Alicia's tiny waist while Alicia, in turn was playing with Josh's brown hair.

Cam shrugged, cringing at the sight of the two. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything.

"Eww. Will you two pleasee get a room?" Layne spoke with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Don't... be... jealous." Alicia told through soft giggles as Josh kissed her on her cheek.

"Can we just get inside before these two start making out?" Cam stated and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, let's go." Dempsey said, going into the building with Layne. They were soon followed by Olivia, Alicia, and Josh.

"How many?" The petite, brunette lady asked with a polite, 'i'm just nice because i work here' kind of smile.

"Uh, six." Cam replied and followed the lady to their table.

------------

Cam took a huge bite out of his slice of pizza, obviously not caring if he got tomato sauce on his shirt, he could always buy a new one anyway. Everything was going alright, after the first fifteen minutes, Olivia had finally realized that Cam was not going to try and get along with her and had turned her attention to talking about whatever with Alicia. Layne and Dempsey were giggling about some video on Dempsey's iPhone, and Josh was busy playing with Alicia who was on his lap. That's when he heard the jingle of the bells over the door, then the familiar voice of a certain brunette.

"I knoww. My parents are just letting this family move in with us, it's so ah-nnoying. My mom is so going to force their daughter to hang out with us, coming from Ew-lando, I bet she's a--" He heard her, Massie, stop as her eyes settled on Alicia and Olivia. She smirked once gave a small hand gesture to Kristen and Dylan, her two 'friends', to follow her, and quickly whispered something to both of them.

Kristen was the tomboy. She had dirty blonde -- almost brown hair that was in a boy cut, and sharp aqua eyes. She had absolutely no fat on her body, every part of her being lean muscle. Cam liked girls that actually looked like girls, but he guessed Kristen could fit the type of _some_ guys.

Then Dylan was almost the polar opposite. She had fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. She was thicker than the other girls, not that she was fat. She looked healthy and feminine. But she acted like a boy in a girl's body, and as long as she didn't open her mouth, she was okay.

Massie and Alicia were not friends. The two couldn't even lay eyes on each others without calling each other certain names. They had been friends, the best of friends, in 8th grade along with Kristen and Dylan. But by the time they started high school the next year, the two were enemies and had managed to divide the Westchester student body in two, at least the girls anyway. Cam was neutral on the whole situation. Massie was hot, Alicia was hot. If they wanted to have a cat fight, Cam certainly wasn't the one who was going to stop them.

Massie stopped in front of the table with a huge smile on her face. "Oh hey Alicia!" She said with a fake sweet voice.

Alicia looked up in confusion, obviously not catching the artificial sweetness in Massie's voice. "What do you want, Maysie?" Alicia asked, purposely pronouncing Massie's name wrong.

"We just thought we'd stop by and show you what a wet dog looks like." Massie stated and gave a hand gesture as some sort of signal to Kristen and Dylan.

Kristen and Dylan stood next to Olivia, who was at the end of the table, and smiled. Then, in sync, they picked up the soda Layne had ordered and poured it all over the top of Olivia's head. Just as Massie had probably predicted, Olivia started bawling and ran off towards to bathroom.

Alicia jumped up from Josh's lap, prepared to run after Olivia, but Dylan grabbed her by the shoulder. "Wait. We have one more thing to show you." She stated and Alicia turned just in time to catch Massie touching lips with Josh. Alicia looked like she held back tears as she turned away and scurried off to the bathroom.

Josh opened his mouth to say something but nothing ever came out, instead he held his mouth in a small 'o' shape.

"Call me, kay, Joshy?" Massie said and left a small piece of paper in his hand.

Layne stood up, while Dempsey watched, obviously angered by the whole scene that had just unfolded. She was the type who believed in morals and garbage, obviously something like this had to upset her. Her and Alicia were friends...sort of, anyway.

"What the hell did you do that for, Block?" She asked, sending glares in her direction.

"Would you just shut up and go away Luh-ayne? It's not like Dempsey likes you anyway, seeing as he's been chatting up with me every night." Massie said and turned on her kitten heels, leaving through the door with Kristen and Dylan tailing her. Layne just kind of stood there, left with a stuttering Dempsey.

Cam didn't really care about what went on between those two, the cat fight hadn't happened, and Olivia crying had given him an excuse to leave, so he also got up and left without saying another word.

* * *

_**--Massie**_

_Friday, November 14th._

_The iPad_

_7:15 P.M._

"Did you see the look on Duh-livia's face? It was so funny!" Massie said with a snicker. She was soon met in agreement by Kristen's cackle, and Dylan's laugh. Of course they would agree with her, they were Massie's best friends, and of course, her partners in crime.

The three girls were having their weekly sleepover in Massie's bedroom that had been cleverly named the 'iPad' due to it being entirely white. The only thing giving a bit of color to the room were the purple sheets on Massie's bed, making the color of royalty look even more outstanding.

Dylan and Kristen were on the floor, giving each other make-overs while Massie sat on her bed, painting her nails a bright violet color.

"Josh was so suprised, guess he's not as loyal as he seems." Dylan said and grinned.

"Uh Dylan, who would be loyal? I mean, have you seen me?" Massie started before all three of them starting laughing.

"Alicia is such a bitch, she so deserved it." Kristen said and got muttered 'yeahs' from the two girls.

Back in ninth grade, Alicia had tried to sabotage Massie and take her alpha spot from her, but since Massie always won, it didn't work out too well. All Massie had to do was snap her fingers and Kristen and Dylan had instantly sided with her, leaving Alicia with her only friend, Olivia, and of course her boyfriend, Josh. They had succeeded on taking Josh away several times-- since Olivia was a bit too stupid for Massie to hang out with. It was fun to mess with Alicia anyway.

"Massie." She heard her mom, Kendra, call from outside her bedroom. She reluctantly got up, blew on her nails quickly and headed towards the door. Then, she opened it, seeing her mother standing outside her door along with a small blonde girl.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is just kind of there to show the relationship between all of the characters... The real, Claire x whoever story will start next chapter. :) R&R please.**


	4. Something New

**AN: **First off, I'd like to say I'm looking for a beta. Not an official one, but someone who I can exchange email's with who's willing to help me with the story. If you're interested, send me a message.

_Okay. So don't chew me out for not updating in a verryy long time. There was a false update about 3 weeks ago were I was testing a WIP chapter, that I stopped working on for a while when I lost some of it's content due to my carelessness. But alas, I wrote most of it over after finally getting the patience to do so. Enjoyyy. _

* * *

_**--Claire**_

The Block Estate

Friday, November 14th.

7:20 P.M.

"And you are?" Massie Block, as Claire assumed to be, said once her mother had left, her arms crossed against her B-cups and her sharp eyes staring down at the small blonde girl as if she was her prey.

"C-Claire…Sorry to barge in on this, I-I mean you. You know how mother's are, t-they always want their children to be the best of friends like that one time when I was in Miami with t-this girl who I thought was my cousin then all of a sudden my mom was like you have to make friends with her but I was like I really think that-" Claire babbled on before being interrupted by a palm in front of her face.

"STAWP!" Massie said firmly, a small smile apparent in the sides of her cheeks.

"Gawd, you babble like an idiot." Massie muttered, returning to her purple covered bed that looked more like a princess' throne than your average bunker.

"You would swear that you're nervous or something, like you're about to play a concert on stage or whatever." The dirty blonde put in, barely looking up from her friend's half straightened, half curly red hair.

'They wouldn't know the half of it…' Claire thought and mentally smacked herself to relax. The last thing she wanted to do was to make herself look like a loser in front of these girls. Somehow she could tell that they were the dominating ones in the school population just from looks alone. She figured if she could make friends with them, maybe starting school as a transfer student wouldn't be so bad.

"Chill guys. At least doesn't _look_ like the LBR we thought she'd be." The red head said, looking up from the magazine her face was staring into.

"Yeah your outfit is kind of cool, totally too sweet for my style, but at least it's not as bad as what Duhlicia wears." Kristen mumbled, finally looking up to examine Claire who was still standing up.

Claire looked down at her outfit immediately, examining her long sleeved white silk lace blouse, black denim mini(jacket), flowy black skirt that fell right above her knees, white leggings, and black uggs, that was of course accompanied by several other mini black-white accessories.

Claire had just come from her final recital, at least before June, and that had been the outfit she'd worn.

"Thank y-" Claire was again interrupted by Massie.

"Whatever. At least you look sort of cute, we thought we'd have some frizzy hair'd LBR who wears suspenders and neon tees." Massie said with a snicker, who was followed by her laughing friends.

Claire didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, or feel jealous that she didn't get the inside joke.

Claire opened her mouth, but was interrupted for the third time by Massie.

"AN-YWAY. As long as you're not some super bitch with big boobs and you keep yourself looking presentable, you're welcome to hang with us. You can take my sleeping bag in the closet." Massie stated simply, not looking up once from her toenails that she had been painting.

Claire assumed Massie was some kind of Supreme Being. Why? It had something to do with the fact that as soon as Massie had closed her mouth, the dirty blonde girl had got up from the floor and ran over to her with an over friendly grin.

"So your name is Claire? I'm Kristen, and thattt—" The girl paused and pointed at her equally beautiful friend with the red hair. "is Dylan." She said and Dylan got up to shake her hand and smiled while burping the words, "NICE-TO-MEET-YOU."

"EW DYL!" Massie exclaimed, acting grossed out, yet giggling madly at the same time.

"J-E-A-L-O-U-S." Dylan spelt through burps again, Kristen now laughing as well.

"You wish!" Massie responded by throwing a pillow at Dylan's head that missed and smacked Claire directly in the face.

The room fell silent for a few seconds, before another one of Dylan's burps was heard and Claire took that as a signal to return the favor to Massie.

A few second later, the sound of 4 girls laughing while hitting each other with fluffy pillows could be heard throughout the 'iPad'. After, Dylan and Claire engaged in a 'burp-athon' with much objection from Massie, followed by a lecture from the queen bee herself on how not to look like a desperate 'LBR' on your first day.

Claire grinned and found herself thinking; "Maybe this whole moving thing won't be so bad after all." But somehow, as Claire learnt later on in her life, if it looked too good to be true, it probably was.

* * *

_**--Cam**_

The Fisher Manor

Friday, November 14th.

8:12 P.M.

"SAY MERCY!" Harris Fisher shouted into the face of his younger brother, who just happened to be under him in a rather uncomfortable wrestling position.

"ARGHH, HARRIS GET THE FUCK OFF!" Cam returned in an equally loud voice. "Derrick, Kemp!" Cam shouted in an obvious cry for help towards his best friends who were laughing uncontrollably.

"W…Why…you…look...so...funny!" Derrick said in between his chuckles.

"I should've bought my camera, this would've made a perfect addition to your facebook page Fisher!" Kemp said with a huge grin on his face.

He was obviously trying to hold back his laughter, but as the whole household could probably hear, it wasn't working. Perhaps the red face and desperate struggle of his friend somehow amused him on a more personal level, since Cam was often the type to act completely cool 24/7, it was nice to see some change.

A few minutes later, Derrick's jaw dropped as a rage filled Cam had finally managed to break free by kicking his brother in a oh-so-painful place. Of course, Harris didn't try to fight back as he was on the floor groaning in obvious pain. Cam kicked him once more, this time in the stomach in a non verbal attempt to say 'fuck you'.

"Uh…about not helping, I had a cramp and you see-" Derrick stuttered.

"Oh shut the fuck up Derrick, let's just get out of here before he recovers." Cam stated in annoyance, grabbing his real leather coat off of the sofa.

"He's going to so kick your ass for resorting to the groin kick." Kemp said, still staring at Harris, wincing as if he could feel the pain. Cam might have felt sorry for what he had done to his brother, but before he had reached that point he had somehow realized that as long as it wasn't himself on the floor moaning in pain, he didn't really give a fuck.

"As I said, that's why we have to get the fuck out of here. Now." Cam replied in a 'that's fucking obvious' tone. Cam assumed Kemp's side job, other than being a pervert, was being a dumbass.

"Where're we going?" Derrick asked, bending down to tie the laces of his sneakers. That's why Derrick was his best friend. He didn't hesitate to follow Cam's orders, as long as they weren't unreasonable. Smart kid.

"Block's, dumbass. Three of the hottest chicks in school are in the same room without any parental supervision, and you want to play house here?" Cam smirked, grabbing Harris' keys. Cam assumed that he had didn't have to ask this time, as Harris probably couldn't give a proper answer in his condition anyway.

Kemp and Cam exchanged sly glances. They both knew what 'without parental supervision' could mean.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I actually take relationships seriously." Derrick responded with a playful grin.

Apparently this was enough to stop Cam in his tracks. He stood there for a second with one eyebrow raised before replying; "Ninth grade. Block. 1 week, 2 days. What the fuck was that?"

While Cam said 'yes' to almost every girl, even if all he said was 'yes' to the physical part, Derrick in turn always had rejected some of the most prettiest girls Westchester had to offer. Cam couldn't remember the last time Derrick had actually talked about a girl. Somehow, Cam had always assumed that Derrick was just in the closet. It was fine with him as long as Derrick didn't try anything funny.

"I thought you were gay." Kemp said, saying out loud what Cam had kept in his head.

"I lost a bet to Josh. It was either that or wear shorts for the entire year, besides, Block was actually a bit of the clingy type." Derrick said, ignoring Kemp completely as he reached for the door.

"And you say I'M the playboy. At least I give them a bit of loveee before ending it." Kemp replied, putting extra emphasis on 'love'.

"You're disgusting you know that?" Derrick grinned.

"You know you love me." Kemp said, getting an elbow nudge from Derrick in response.

"Sorry to end this love fest, but I've got a sleepover to catch. But if you guys want to you know, stay here and get to know each other better, just don't get anything on my fucking carpet." Cam said before getting in the car, followed by a stuttering Derrick and a yelling Kemp.

* * *

_**--Massie**_

The Block Estate

Friday, November 14th.

8:45 P.M.

Massie Block looked at reflection in her expensive mirror, admiring the figure that stood in front of her. She figured she was perfect in her Juicy sweats and high ponytail, but enough to impress Derrick? She didn't quite know. What she did know, by her own judgment, was that she was at least a 8.9.

"Uh, Mass, Cam, Derrick, and Kemp are out here." She heard Dylan say through her bathroom door.

Massie took a deep breathe and straightened her clothes before exiting, preparing to make her entrance. This was way too rare of a chance for her to pass up, after all, she _had_ been working on winning back Derrick for years, and somehow she felt that he was just about to ask her out.

She reapplied her lip-gloss and opened the door, strutting out into her bedroom with a calm stance and a confident smile. "Hey guys." She managed to say coolly, despite the fact that her heart was beating like she had just ran a 10 mile marathon.

Even though three hot guys who were both a 9's and 10's on the 'HART' scale where sitting on her floor, she could only find room in her thoughts to think about one.

Derrick Harrington, or Derrington as her and her friends had called him behind his back was the one guy Massie had had a crush on since 7th grade, who was one of the two guys who she could never seem to fully catch, along with Cam who couldn't be caught by anyone.

He had a toned body, shaggy blonde hair, puppy dog brown eyes, and a cute smile that had made numerous girls fall for him. Not to mention talent, he was one of the star players on Westchester High's soccer team, the Falcons. He wasn't dumb and perverted either, like –cough- Kemp, and unlike his best friend Cam, he wasn't a player who only went out with girls to get into their pants.

After taking a second to remember why she was head over heels for this guy, she took a seat in the circle her friends had made on the tile. And then, coming back to reality, she realized why the room was so awkwardly silent. Cam, Derrick, and Kemp were staring directly at Claire, who was looking the other way, trying to hide her red face. Dylan and Kristen were in response glaring at Claire with jealous eyes.

In an attempt to push back her anger and jealousy, she reminded herself that guys always were attracted to new things, and Claire was one of them. Massie of course would make sure not to allow the entire spotlight to be taken by some new girl from Ew-lando.

"A-hem!" Massie said loudly, as all eyes strayed from Claire and onto herself. Perfect.

"Uhm, are you two customs officers?" Massie began, waiting for her favorite response.

"Uh..no?" Cam fell for it, much to Massie's disappointment, seeing as she wanted to impress Derrick with her cute comebacks over Cam.

"Then whyyy are you inspecting Claire?" She said and did her famous eyebrow raise.

Kristen and Dylan instantly supported her by laughing and giving her a hi-five with Claire managing to join in half way through, while Cam shrugged his shoulders, Kemp pretended to look unimpressed, and Derrick gave his killer cute smile.

"I can't help it. Lion likes new meat." Kemp said, giving a long _'Me-ow'_ to the end of his sentence.

"Save it for the football bleachers tiger." Derrick muttered, elbowing Kemp in his waist and receiving a hi-five from a grinning Cam.

"So what's on the agenda Mass?" Dylan asked, and Massie thought for a second before coming up with an idea. But before Massie could manage to get it out of her mouth, Cam started.

"You have a pool right Block? I say we play 'I have never'. Losers, the most drunk, go skinny-dipping. In the nude."

Massie instantly hated Cam, for one, having a dominating presence that was equal to her alpha status, only boy-style, and for two, having a better idea than she did.

"That was what I was going to suggest, but since you rudely interrupted me-" Massie began.

"Whatever Block, if you're too chicken to break into your parent's wine cellar-"

"I was just about to grab the keys." Massie said with a confident grin and Dylan and Kristen got up with her as she began to make her way towards her bedroom door.

"Uh Kuh-laire, are you a couch potato?" Massie asked, stopping right before she closed the door behind her.

"Uh..no?" Claire said hesitantly, obviously not realizing she had set herself up.

"Then why won't you get off your butt?" Massie finished and a stumbling Claire quickly got the idea and strolled over to Massie's side, following her through her house.

* * *

_**--Derrick**_

The Block Estate

Friday, November 14th.

9:15 P.M.

Derrick Harrington shrugged his shoulders. It was his way of saying 'uh-huh' or in a better explanation, his general response when he wasn't listening/caring. His mind was somewhere else at the moment, on _her_. He knew for a fact that she was the girl he had seen at the recital, but why was she here of all places?

"Must be fate. It better be fate." Derrick muttered to himself, kicking his feet nonchantly in the cold, clear water of Massie's pool.

Derrick wasn't the type of person who believed in 'love at first sight' but recently, he was beginning to rethink his opinions.

On his left was Cam, while on his right was Kemp. Cam was being oddly quiet, while Kemp was talking about one of his usual fantasies. This one produced by dreaming about which girl he was probably going to get to see naked.

"Maybe Kris will finally realize her undying affection for me and let me do it with her in the pool." Kemp rambled on as usual with a huge smirk on his face.

Derrick shrugged his shoulders again, his head perking up as he heard the voice of girls giggling in the background. He turned to see Massie leading with a bottle of champagne in her hands, followed by Dylan with shot glasses, Kristen on her heels, and Claire who was looking calm and distant as she struggled to keep up.

"You guys bored enough yet?" Dylan said with a mischievous smile that was oddly directed...at him?

"Alright kids, time to stop playing with water." Massie spoke up, resting down the bottle next to the pool.

Derrick tilted his head for a second, trying to remember what exactly they were doing with alcohol again. He didn't usually drink, but then again, he didn't usually do a lot of things when he wasn't with Cam. He had grown accustomed to following his friend and doing whatever for the sake of a 'good' time. Whatever, new girl was here, and as long as she was, he wasn't leaving anyway.

"Took you long enough, _Block_." Cam said, finally awakening from his zombie-like silence. Maybe he had been thinking, but Derrick knew all too well that Cam had a brain the size of Lindsey in her anorexic stage.

"It's not like I was trying to impress _you_, Fisher." Massie replied with an equal amount of attitude. Derrick had always known these two to be rivals, ever since junior high, and even before then. It was always a struggle for power with these two. Massie had a commanding presence, Cam was an idiot, and whenever these two were in the same room together Derrick mostly felt suffocated. Of course, most of the time they ignored each other for the heck of it, and Derrick knew that they were friends somewhere along the line.

"Settle down children, we have a game to start~" Kristen spoke up and took her space in the circle next to Claire.

Did Derrick mention that Kristen had always been his favorite in Massie's little group? No? Well yeah.

"Okay, I've decided since this is _**my**_ sleepover-" Massie began and shot a smirk and icy glare towards Cam.

"We're going to have 6 rounds, and each time someone else will go with 3 tries to get someone else to pick up their glass." Massie finished with one hand firm on her waist as the other flipped back her long brown hair.

"Any questions?" Massie asked firmly, most likely as a joke to dare someone to oppose her. Cam took the offer.

"Oh, yeah, when exactly are you going to shut up so we can start? Anyone who goes anywhere knows the rules." Cam said snarlingly.

Massie sent Cam a glare that sent shivers down Derrick's spine. Derrick sighed, wondering if he should just lock the two together in a closet, one far away from him, so they could annoy each other.

"I was just making sure you knew how to play, since we all know you're a little _slow_." Massie replied, now with both hands on her waist. Despite being Cam's best friend, Derrick somehow couldn't find it in himself to disagree with her statement.

With that being said, Cam and Massie got into another argument, one that Derrick tuned out to the best of his ability as Kristen, Dylan, and Kemp attempted to tear it apart. He only heard the small voice of a certain girl.

"Um, excuse me..." Claire finally spoke up, making herself known for the first time that evening. Cute. She even rose her hand as if she was asking for permission to speak. Cute Cute.

"Say if my friend didn't exactly know how to play, how exactly would you explain the rules to him? This is all hypothetically of course." Claire said, speaking as if she was some scientist making an observation, receiving silence followed by a few laughs from her question.

Derrick couldn't sense any sign of fear in her voice. She genuinely didn't seem to care that she didn't know how to play a drinking game. He also smiled brightly, a bit more than needed, at her innocence. He didn't feel special however, as everyone seemed to generally appreciate her not caring about her 'image'.

"I'd tell your friend--Everyone takes turns telling something that we've never done. If you've done what they've never done, you take a shot." Kristen said with a polite smile.

"Right. I was just making sure. For my friend of course." Claire responded.

* * *

_**--Claire**_

The Block Estate

Friday, November 15th.

2:14 A.M.

Claire tip-toed softly, trying to avoid the multiple sleeping bodies lying on the floor. She couldn't really see properly in the darkness, yet managed to somehow avoid stepping on anyone.

It was past midnight as far as Claire knew, and everyone had already fallen asleep. Massie, on the couch she had been sitting on, her head resting loosely on the arm of the loveseat next to Dylan who had managed to fall asleep with her head on the edge of the cushion. Kett, or whatever the blonde's name was, was curled in a ball on the rug, right from him was that guy with two different colored pupils. The shaggy blonde guy was absent from his spot, yet Claire didn't notice as she passed towards the balcony thats doors had been left open, she needed some air.

Suprisingly, as she stopped, eyes wavering over the pool below, and arms leaning on the white banister she turned quickly as she heard someone cough.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She heard as her wide blue eyes met with deep browns.

In front of her was the other blonde she had met, this one with longer, shaggy hair that reminded Claire of a puppy dog. It didn't help her theory that he also had pink lips that always looked as if they were wet.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" She said with no harsh intentions, smiling pleasantly at her own thoughts.

"Hey you can't answer a question with a question." Puppy dog-guy answered, pouting jokingly.

"I think I just did uhm-" Claire stuttered, trying to remember puppy dog-guy's name.

"Derrick." He answered for her, not seeming the least bit offended that she hadn't remembered his name.

Truthfully, way too much had happened for Claire to remember. After Kart?**(an:kemp)** had gone skinny dipping, being anything but sober, they had played Twister followed by watching a few old horror movies. By the end of Dracula, everyone had fallen asleep. Claire did remember, however, that it had been pretty fun.

"Fine, but you tell first." She stated, curious as to why Derrick was up herself.

"I can't sleep unless it's in my own bed. It's like the equivalent of a child and someone else's blanket." Derrick replied as he shrugged his shoulders in a 'i don't even know why' sort of way.

"Ahhh, I see, foreignblanketphobia." Claire said, nodding in the way a doctor would after diagnosing their patient. Derrick grinned.

"Your turn." Derrick said, leaning next to Claire on the banister.

"Promise not to laugh?" Claire asked hesitantly.

"I wont." Derrick promised, getting a extended pinky from Claire. He laced it with his.

"Ok so I have nightmares sometimes. Makes it impossible to sleep." Claire said shyly as Derrick started laughing despite his promise.

"Hey!" Claire yelled as soft as she could, slapping Derrick on his arm.

"Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't help it." Derrick said and immediately stopped, with a smile still present on his face, rubbing his stinging arm.

"Want me to sing you a lullaby? I mean, I won't promise that it'll be good, and it might give you even more nightmares, defeating its purpose, but..." Derrick suggested jokingly.

"Haha, I don't think I want to take that chance." Claire replied.

"Fine but it's your fault that you're missing out on my magnifique' abilities." Derrick said in a french accent.

Claire felt happy at the fact that she had made a new friend. At least she assumed that they were, as they talked for at least another hour or two before returning inside to sleep. They had discussed everything from Claire being the new girl to Westchester High and it's students to their favorite songs, shows, actors, and musicians. They had barely realized that the entire time they were talking, a certain emerald eyed brown haired girl had been listening from where she lay.

* * *

**AN:** _Okay. So this was a clairington chapter. At least towards the end it was. I was not sure what mood to write this in, especially in Derrick's point of view. I'm not exactly sure what to make his personality out to be, so you can assume I'm still experimenting. Next Chapter will be Claire's first day in Westchester High and I believe it might just be a clam chapter._

_**R & R** please. Tell me what you liked/hated about this chapter and suggestions about what else I can add to this story. Thanks! **:)**_


End file.
